Weiße Hochzeit
Weiße Hochzeit ist die zwanzigste Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Callie hat nach dem Unfall Arizonas Heiratsantrag angenommen, die Hochzeit steht kurz bevor. Arizonas Vater, der Colonel, hat jede Minute der Feierlichkeit ausgeplant und das gefällt seiner Tochter gar nicht. Außerdem hat Arizona mit dem Tod ihres Bruders zu kämpfen. Callies Mutter beichtet Callie, dass sie nicht mit der gleichgeschlechtlichen Hochzeit und dem unehelichen Kind ihrer Tochter klarkommt. Nun zweifelt auch Callie an der Hochzeit... Die Behandlung der afrikanischen Kinder beginnt. Derek kümmert sich um die kleine Zola, die es ihm besonders angetan hat. Er überrascht Meredith mit dem Vorschlag, das Kind zu adoptieren. Im Rennen um den Stationsarztposten ist Alex weit vorn, da er die Operationen der afrikanischen Kinder organisiert hat. Cristina fühlt sich unterdessen benachteiligt, da Teddy sie nicht mehr assistieren lässt. Owen rät ihr, sich zu entschuldigen. Auch Jackson ist unzufrieden, da er in seiner Diabetes-Studie nur die Mäusekäfige reinigen muss. Währenddessen kümmert sich April besonders fürsorglich um ihre afrikanische Patientin. Dr. Stark empfiehlt sie Owen für den Posten als Stationsarzt, was ihn sehr überrascht, da Dr. Stark sonst nur schlecht über die Assistenzärzte redet. Alex ist wütend auf Meredith, da sie die Alzheimer-Studie manipuliert hat. Obwohl Meredith beteuert, dass ihr Handeln das Ergebnis der Studie keinesfalls verfälscht hat, ist Alex sich sicher, dass es ans Licht kommen wird. Wenn das passiert, wird das Seattle Grace wahrscheinlich nie wieder eine Testreihe durchführen dürfen. Inhalt Arizona und Callie heiraten. Derek schlägt Meredith vor, Zola zu adoptieren Musik *'Never Let You Go' von Calahan *'Love You Good' von Amy Stroup and Trent Dabbs *'Morning, Noon & Night' von Ryan Shaw *'Tightrope' von Janelle Monáe *'Old Fashioned '''von ''Cee Lo Green *'The Infidel '''von ''The Republic Tigers Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel White Wedding bezieht sich auf einen Song von Billy Idol. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Gastcharaktere * Zola * Peter MacNicol als Dr. Robert Stark * James Tupper als Dr. Andrew Perkins * Judith Ivey als Barbara Robbins * Denis Arndt als Colonel Daniel Robbins * Gina Gallego als Lucia Torres * Hector Elizondo als Carlos Torres Trivia *In dieser Episode hat Merediths und Dereks Tochter Zola ihren ersten Auftritt. Intro Baktieren, Krankheiten, Gifte. Unser Körper krämpft ständig gegen Gefahren an. Gefahren, die direkt vor uns liegen, die im Verborgenen lauern. Ob man es bemerkt oder nicht: Unser Körper schützt sich forwährend selbst. Jedes Mal wenn man blinzelt, spült man tausende unerwünschte Mikroben fort. Atmet man zu viele ungebetene Pollen ein, muss man niesen. Der Körper weiß, wann er auf etwas trifft, gegen das er kämpfen muss. Der Körper macht den Eindringling ausfindig, schickt seine weißen Blutkörpchen los und greift an. Outro Gerade wenn wir glauben, wir wären uns über etwas klar geworden, hält das Universum eine Überraschung für uns parat. Wir improvisieren dann. Manchmal finden wir das Glück an Orten, an denen wir es nicht erwarten und wir besinnen uns auf das, was am allerwichtigsten ist. In dieser Beziehung ist das Universum echt komisch: Manchmal sorgt es dafür, dass wir genau dort landen, wo wir hingehören. Zitate *Alex: Das ist Zola. Sie ist 6 Monate alt. Geboren mit Spina Bifida. *Cristina: (Während Alex weiter seinen Vortrag hält) ''Entzückende afrikanische Kinder. Schamlose Selbstbeweihräucherung. Karev ist ein Genie. *Jackson: Er wird uns den Stationsarztposten vor der Nase wegschnappen! Und wir helfen ihm noch dabei! Man kann ja wohl kaum ablehnen, diese Kinder zu behandeln. Was würde man von uns denken? *April: Ja, er ist genial. Oder Amitomia Akkiliake Wisuri. So heißt das auf Suaheli. *Cristina: Er kriegt doch nur 'ne Chance, weil ich auf der Reservebank hocke! Euer Terrain ist mienenfrei! Hab ich gern gemacht! *Meredith: Meine Alzheimer-Studie übertrumpft afrikanische Waisen. Ich trete euch allen in den Arsch! *Webber: Würden Sie bitte ruhig sein? Ich versuche den Worten des vermutlich zukünftigen Stationsarztes zu lauschen! *Alex: Bevor wir auseinander gehen, möchte ich mich bei Ihnen allen für Ihre Mitwirkung bedanken. Es bedeutet mir mehr als ich sagen kann. ''(Alle klatschen) *Jackson: Auch noch Applaus!! Sie applaudieren ihm tatsächlich! Das ist doch unglaublich! Ich applaudiere ihm bestimmt nicht, nein! *Callie: Ich tu doch wirklich alles Erdenkliche, dass du dich hier... Dass du dich hier wohlfühlst. Findest du nicht? *Lucia: Ja, nur habe ich dich nicht darum gebeten. *Callie: Wir heiraten in einer Kirche, deinetwegen! *Lucia: Wag es ja nicht, zu behaupten, dass du nur wegen mir eine Frau heiraten willst. Oder meinetwegen ein uneheliches Kind kriegen müsstest. *Callie: Wow, okay. Also, was stört dich denn mehr: Mein Bastard oder, dass ich eine lesbische Verlobte habe? Du bist Anwältin, Mom. Du bist doch nicht von gestern! Du kennst andere Homosexuelle. Deine Sekretärin ist lesbisch! Ich bin doch deine Tochter. *Lucia: Verstehst du nicht wie entsetzlich es ist, ein Kind großzuziehen, ein Kind zu lieben und zu wissen, dass man es im Himmel nicht wiedersehen wird? *Callie: Oh Mom... *Lucia: Du bist keine Braut! Und ich bin keine Brautmutter! Das Ganze hier... Das Ganze hier ist keine Hochzeit! Verstehst du? Es ist nicht richtig. Tut mir leid, ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich ertrage es nicht. *Derek: Zola, das ist Meredith. Meredith, das ist Zola. Hältst du sie bitte mal? *Meredith: Ich? Ähh... Natürlich. *Derek: Ja, so. Okay, Zola, würdest du mich mal anlächeln? Jaaa, ihre Gesichtsbewegungen sind intakt. Okay, jetzt mal hierher gucken. Siehst du das? Wie sie meinem Finger folgt? Hier rüber! Neurologisch ist alles in Ordnung, auch nach dem Shunt. *Meredith: Großartig! Ist was passiert? Wieso hast du mich angepiept? *Derek: Ich will dich was fragen. Würden Sie uns für einen Moment entschuldigen? *Schwester: Natürlich, Doktor. *Derek: Du musst einfach nur ehrlich sein, okay? *Meredith: Falls Alex irgendwas zu dir gesagt hat, ich... *Derek: Lass uns dieses Baby adoptieren! *Meredith: Was?? Ist das dein Ernst, Derek? *Derek: Ja! Ich hatte sie gestern auf dem Arm, weißt du? Und sie hat geweint und dann hat sie aufgehört. Ich hatte schon viele Babys auf dem Arm, hab viele behandelt, aber als ich Zola gesehen hab... Ich weiß nicht, was es war. Ich konnte mir plötzlich nicht mehr vorstellen, dass Zola bei einer anderen Familie aufwachsen soll. Wir geben uns so viel Mühe, eine Familie zu gründen und sie... Sie braucht eine. Lass sie uns adoptieren! Ich mein es Ernst. Wir sollten sie adoptieren. *Bailey: Die Tür ist offen. Ist Ihnen das klar? Ich könnte nämlich sonst wer sein. Ich könnte sowas wie 'n Einbrecher sein, der hier einbrechen will. Wo ist das Baby? (Callie zeigt ihr das Babyphon) Ich könnte sowas wie 'ne Kindesentführerin sein, die kommt um dich zu entführen. *Callie: Ich weiß wieso Sie hier sind und es ist egal, was Sie sagen. Die Hochzeit fällt aus! Meine Mutter hat Recht. Das ist alles 'n Witz und auf keinen Fall 'ne Hochzeit! Die wird nicht stattfinden! *Bailey: Oh Callie! *Callie: Ein Katholik wollte uns nicht trauen, der Geistliche, der es tun wollte, sagt uns ab, mein Vater führt mich nicht zum Altar. Es ist sowieso nicht legal, also was soll's. Das ist keine Heirat, so ganz ohne Kirche. Das ist nichts! Es sind nur zwei Mädchen, die Verkleiden spielen! Es ist nicht real, einfach nicht real! *Bailey: Ähh, okay. Jetzt hören Sie gut zu. Weder durch ein Gesetz, noch durch einen Priester, noch durch Ihre Mutter, wird eine Heirat aus Liebe real! Und die Kirche ist... Der kirchliche Raum kann überall sein, wo Sie wollen: Auf einem Feld, auf einem Berg oder genau hier in diesem Zimmer! Einfach überall. Was glauben Sie denn, wo Gott ist, ha? Kommen Sie schon, er wohnt in Ihnen, Callie! Er ist auch in mir! Er ist auch genau hier zwischen uns! Also Ihre... Ihre Kirche ist noch nicht bei Gott angekommen. Ihre Mutter, sie ist... Sie noch nicht bei Gott angekommen. Und ganz ehrlich: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Ihre Mutter den richtigen Weg geht, um Gott zu finden. Doch das macht gar nichts. Callie, entscheidend ist nur, ob Sie bereit sind, sich vor all Ihren Freunden, Ihrer Familie und Gott, aus Überzeugung und von Herzen auf einen anderen Menschen einzulassen. Sie entscheiden, ob Sie bereit sind, eine so feste Partnerschaft einzugehen, dass sie gute und schlechte Tage, Krankheit und Gesundheit übersteht. Liebes, dann wird es eine Ehe! Dann ist es real und nur darauf kommt es an, okay? Abgesehen davon, meine Heirat war ganz legal und offiziell. Mein Mann und ich waren in 'ner hübschen Kirche! Und was ist dann draus geworden? *Mark: Robbins? Der Babysitter ist da. Sofia schläft. Und ich seh toll aus, nebenbei gesagt. Gehen wir! Robbins, alles in Ordnung? *Arizona: (Schüttelt den Kopf) ''Als ich meinem Bruder sagte, ich sei lesbisch, fragte er mich, ob ich jetzt 'ne Tussi heiraten würde. Und als ich Ja sagte, musste er grinsen. Und er sagte: "Ich werd wie 'n Wilder auf deiner Hochzeit tanzen". Mein Traum wird wahr! Ich wusste nicht mal, dass ich den hatte, aber mein Bruder ist nicht da! Er verpasst alles! Ich weiß es. Ich bin spät dran, ich weiß. Hast du dir mal überlegt, wieso mein Vater den ganzen Tag durchgeplant hat? Wenn jede Minute durchgeplant ist, gibt's keinen Raum mehr, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ich darf doch wohl eine Minute meinen Bruder vermissen! ''(Mark umarmt Arizona) Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode